User talk:SergeantRick
Welcome Hi, welcome to ShellCore Command Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue voice page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 02:04, 2011 November 9 Frigate Part Count Each part is colored differently, unless they are far from each other, and it doesn't matter. SergeantRick 01:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oops! I colored the rear fins of the core. I thought the ability icon coresponded to that, but it didn't. It must be attached to a hidden piece. Umm, I'm not sure that the two parts directly behind the frigate's core are actually two separate parts. We must journey to the Lower Battlezone and observe the Frigate getting killed by the enemy commanders to determine for sure. Deceleration 01:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) As it seems, there are three parts there! The yellow parts are the ones that look like the oval with the rectangle on one side, like you see on the heavy drone, and the blue one is the semi-trapezoidal part as seen on the Light Drone. SergeantRick 03:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Very good work! You can add that to the NPCs page yourself.Deceleration 04:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Uninfected Leader Part Count As of yet, the part count is not certain, due to overlapping. However, this is my current coloration of the Leader, white areas are uncertain. SergeantRick 03:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. There are at least 19 parts I see, not counting the white parts. Add those in as separate parts and you get 21. I suppose my count of 26 was a bit off. Deceleration 06:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It still irks me how convoluted he is. I could have easily colored two parts the same part, or vice versa. The Guys Who Shoot Things will be harder still. 12:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC)]] I think there are 2 methods for the Guys Who Shoot Things. You can either: A) get a bunch of infected cores to follow you into the Capitol South, then observe how the guy gets killed; or B) go to Skirmish and fight the Infected Commander in Flagship, the second-to last Hard mission. The skirmish method might be less accurate, because the design may be slightly different. For the Uninfected Leader, you could try killing Big Deal, the commander in the final Skirmish mission. He is different, but similar enough that you could get an idea of which parts are separate or not. Deceleration 23:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I might try that, when I have time. School is hectic. SergeantRick 12:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Infect's Avatar Here you are Infect! SergeantRick 03:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Avior's Newborn As requested! SergeantRick 12:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) My Requested Rank Bar Decel, this is it! Hex code: #00FFFF Elder hybrid part coloring: the hard(est?) one. hey HEY HEY! YOU FORGOT THIS: THE ELDER HYBRID. : well? color him! derpcore and heavy derps too.1234543216789109876O (talk) 13:11, August 8, 2013 (UTC)